ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sheep in Antlion's Clothing
category:ENM Mobs Experience 2500xp Treasure *Hagun *Martial Axe *Martial Wand *Forager's Mantle *Harmonia's Torque *Galateia *Kejusu Satin *Viridian Urushi *Cloud Evoker Although rare, it is possible that no treasure will spawn from the chest. It is also possible for multiple of the same treasures to drop, i.e. up to 3 Forager's Mantles can drop. Gaining Access *To enter the battlefield, talk to Jakaka in Attohwa Chasm at (G-10), near the entrance. *Jakaka will give you the Flaxen Pouch. *Climb the mountain Parradamo Tor in Attohwa Chasm, centered around (J-9) in the east section. *Trade the pouch to the "Cradle of Rebirth" target at the summit to receive the Pouch of Parradamo Stones. *Return to Jakaka and trade her the Parradamo Stones to receive the Key Item Miasma Filter. *Proceed through Attohwa Chasm to Boneyard Gully. The Miasma Filter will allow you to enter. *You will be able to choose one of the four ENM battles in Boneyard Gully where the Key Item Miasma Filter is needed and you can only complete them every five Earth days. *All PC's must have the Miasma Filter to participate in this battle. ENM Battle *You will enter the battlefield facing a single Antlion-type mob named Tuchulcha. Despite the appearance of three other Antlion mobs, only Tuchulcha must be defeated to complete the battle. This battle is uncapped; the time limit for this battle is fifteen minutes. The recommended number of people is six members, but more may enter resulting is less experience points. *All buffs including TP are removed upon entry. *Tuchulcha is immune to Gravity, Bind, Paralyze, Stun (including Weapon Bash, Shield Bash, Blade Bash), and Charm. *At approximately every 1/4 of its life (75%, 50%, 25%), Tuchulcha will bury itself under the sand, accompanied by use of the ability "Sandpit". When this occurs, the party will have to explore the battlefield to discover where Tuchulcha is buried. The first time this occurs, three "Hunter" Antlions will spawn as well, "buried" in random locations throughout the battlefield; there will be a chance that the party will find them instead of the NM. When Sandpit is used, all hate is reset on Tuchulcha, so feel free to do as much damage as possible before Sandpit. Sandpit will also bind whoever had hate last on Tuchulcha. :It is possible, though difficult, to kill Tuchulcha in only 3 spawns if very large amounts of spike damage is timed to hit it at 25% health. :In the past, Tuchulcha would respawn with 25%, 50% or 75% HP, even if you managed to take him down further than those values. Now he respawns with the amount of HP that he buried himself with. In theory, you would be able to kill Tuchulcha in 2 spawns, given enough spike damage. *All Antlions will be "found" via their use of Pit Ambush. This is a very damaging ability and wipes Utsusemi shadows. Preparation is recommended. Mages should maintain Stoneskin and perhaps some damage reduction gear, like an Earth Staff, to help prevent being one-shotted. *Most parties will split up to look for the antlions, but be wary of accidentially finding 2 or more at the same time, or someone going too far off on their own and finding themselves in trouble before their comrades are able to come to their aid. If you discover an antlion, make sure to communicate it to your party. *Defeating the "Hunters" will have no effect on the outcome of the battle, as only Tuchulcha must be defeated. Chances are quite high that you will uncover all 3 Hunters before Tuchulcha is defeated, however. *The "Hunters" are succeptible to Sleep. Many parties Sleep the "Hunters" while looking for Tuchulcha. However, they do develop resistance to Sleep over time, it is recommended that you kill at least one of the "Hunters" to avoid your party's sleeper dying mid-way through the fight. The ENM can easily be completed within the time limit even when the party decides to kill one or more of the "Hunters". *Can be trio'd by a skilled Monk/Ninja, Samurai/Warrior, and Red Mage/White Mage with the use of 2-hours by the Monk and Samurai. After the initial aggro of Tuchulcha, run around as a group to search out the Antlions. Monk and Samurai use their 2-hour abilities on 2 of the 3 hunters if aggro'd. If the third hunter spawns have the Red Mage sleep and gravity while searching out Tuchulcha. Can be done this way in less than 10 minutes. Meds are recommended for the Red Mage i.e. Vile Elixir, Vile Elixir +1